John Tensen (Earth-148611)
Justice Warrior, Justice Killer, Justice Tensen, Net Prophet, Prophet of Thor | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , National Security Council | Relatives = Irene Tensen (wife, deceased) Angela Tensen (daughter) | Universe = Earth-148611 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 205 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer; former narcotics agent | Education = Law enforcement | Origin = Empowered by the White Event | PlaceOfBirth = Teaneck, New Jersey | Creators = Archie Goodwin; Geof Isherwood | First = Justice Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = John Tensen grew up with a sense of wanting to be the good guy. He was called 'narc' in high school after outing several classmates for drug use. He married his high school sweetheart, Irene and the two had a daughter, Angela. John studied law enforcement while Irene worked. After his graduation, the family moved to Washington, D.C. and he became a successful member of the narcotics division for the Justice Department. Irene planned to become a teacher. Although he made many enemies John felt that he was untouchable and that his family was safe. A bomb was placed in his car; Irene was killed in the explosion. John brought her killers to justice but became withdrawn. Even being around Angela (who greatly resembles her mother) brought him great anguish. While Angela was about to start college, John went undercover to stop the drug lord Daedulus Darquill and his subordinate Damon Conquest. The White Event occurred during this mission, and John gained paranormal powers. He sought to use these powers for 'justice.' Darquill used his hallucinogenic powers on John attempting to turn him into one of his Hounds. Although his shield partially protected him, John seemed to be trapped in the 'Far Place'. His memories aside from wanting revenge on Darquill and Conquest were scattered. While traveling and fighting as a 'Justice Warrior', he found what he thought was a portal back to Earth. As John would learn later, the Far Place existed as part of Darquill's mind. John attacked members of Darquill's group. After a corrupt officer was killed, John was arrested for the murder. While being questioned by Officer Chambers and Pittman, agents attacked. John set off for Darquill, followed by Chambers and Pittman. Chambers was kidnapped by Darquill and turned into one of his Hounds. Another woman's body was altered to be Chamber's and John was framed for the murder. John's lawyer got him on bail, but was secretly another one of Darquill's agents. However, John had seen her aura and left before she could attack him. John saw the Far Place becoming worse; as he killed members of Darquill's forces in the 'real world', more would appear in the Far Place. Officer Chambers was sent to shoot him but was killed when her bullets ricocheted off his shield. With the help of fellow hero Nightmask, John finally understood the Far Place. He found and killed Darquill in his sleep--the only time he was vulnerable. John continued to adventure, going after other powered beings he felt were abusing their powers. In particular, he defeated the Savior. The Savior's rabid followers then modeled themselves after John as the zealous Justice Brigade. The Forsaken also clashed with Justice over his views. He had to protect Angela after a riot from the 'Pitt Aid' contest but became exhausted using his shields to protect her. He was captured by the police and sedated. The drugs caused an interaction. While hallucinating he began to confuse people for Darquill and kill them. Angela was able to stop him. John later joined the National Security Council. His first mission was to stop the Justice Brigade. He ordered them to immediately end their activities. Perhaps taking him too literally, they committed suicide by destroying their building. His next mission involved trailing escaped criminals. To protect himself and Angela, John covered up the mission claiming he was after regular humans. The Forsaken sent an assassin to kill Justice for attacking other paranormals. Angela was kidnapped, and learned she also was a paranormal when the assassin tried to assault her. The shock of at her ability to reanimate the dead caused her to go into a catatonic state. John blamed himself; he felt her condition was his punishment for an earlier mission. John left to assist Psi-Force. After returning, he soon left (with a recovered Angela joining him secretly) to battle the Forsaken. They killed its leader and took over the organization. Justice was later one of many teleported by Quasar (Wendell Vaughn) to help him battle the Starblasters. After being moved to Earth-616 by the Stranger, the New Universe's Earth was blockaded by the Living Tribunal. Net Prophet of 2099 John battled Thanatos on another world under unknown circumstances. It is known that Thanatos had slain many other heroes. Alchemax's 'Virtual Unreality' machine accidentally transported them to the world of 2099. He immediately found Thanatos and battled him. However his new powers seemed less effective on Thanatos and he was wounded. He was aided by Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara). The amazed scientists declared John as 'the prophet of Thor.' Tyler Stone ordered the machine used to send them back but John teleported himself and O'Hara away. O'Hara helped John recover. He mentioned some of his past but seemed unable to remember his name. When both helped Father Jennifer against some Thorites, O'Hara declared him as the 'Net Prophet.' He frequented cyberspace bars, particular the 'Holy Row'. There he met a woman named Sintilla. Her abusive boyfriend attacked John. John shrugged off his cyberspace attacks and then 'trapped' the man in a loop, making him think his limbs had been severed in real life. Sintilla kissed him and memories began flooding in. He then mysteriously vanished. John signed off thinking she had done the same, but found nothing. He continued to visit Father Jennifer, speaking with her and learning more. The two seemed to become romantically involved. He then left to travel the country and met Xina. He warped their car to avoid an accident. Seeing that she was shocked at what happened, he explained himself and gave her his name: John Tensen. | Powers = John has the psionic ability to form energy in two distinct types. One hand is apparently "better" than the other at using one form-blasts from the right or "sword" hand, forcefields from the left "shield" hand. John's energy blasts are heat and light-based. He can cause blinding flashes, disintegrate objects etc. John can form forcefields of varying shapes and sizes. He has considerable control of them, including creating platforms to walk across, as a battering ram, reflecting attacks, and even sending a shield into the throat of an adversary to choke them. John can detect other paranormals by seeing an aura around them. He also believes he can determine whether a person is good or evil by using this ability. He can also see astral forms and is aware of any remote detection viewing him. John seems to recover from injury faster than normal. He appeared to restore a severed arm. As the Net Prophet, his forcefield powers were apparently replaced or improved to warping space. He could 'shift' incoming blasts away. He could also teleport and manifest himself in cyberspace. He also had learned to fire his energy blasts through his eyes. | Abilities = Athletic and trained in hand to hand combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = John is extremely susceptible to any form of drug which interacts with his brain due to damage caused by Darquill's 'Far Place.' John is apparently unable to use both blasts and force fields simultaneously. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Firearms | Notes = * Many of the events after Darquill's attack are unclear if they really happened or part of John's hallucinations. * Spider-Man 2099 was canceled soon after the revelation that the Net Prophet was John. Later 2099 series did not shed any new light on his activities. | Trivia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/justicet.htm }} Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Energy Senses Category:Mutates Category:Teleporters Category:Force Field